


let me paint my world with your colors

by otherinfinities



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherinfinities/pseuds/otherinfinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my favorite color, Hazza,” Louis whispered into the hollow of the larger boy’s bare collar bone. </p><p>	A warm chuckle trickled from Harry’s lips as he gripped the smaller boy closer to his chest. “I’m a person, Lou, not a color.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me paint my world with your colors

“You’re my favorite color, Hazza,” Louis whispered into the hollow of the larger boy’s bare collar bone. 

A warm chuckle trickled from Harry’s lips as he gripped the smaller boy closer to his chest. “I’m a person, Lou, not a color.” They were naked and sweaty and had been lying with their legs tangled up since coming down from their highs. They had since stopped panting, their breaths evening to a slow calm rhythm, not quite in sync but their matching heart beats made up for it. Louis had settled himself atop Harry, nuzzling his nose into his neck as Harry carded his fingers through his hair.

“People can be colors, too,” Louis turned his head to look up into his boyfriend’s eyes and pouted. 

“Enlighten me,” Harry laughed. 

The smaller boy pushed against Harry’s chest and sat up on his hips. “You are peachy skin,” Louis began, trailing soft kisses down his boyfriend’s neck. He lapped softly at the younger boy’s nipple and blew cold air against it, watching in fascination as light goose bumps arose on his skin.

“You’re soft chestnut curls,” he murmured as he ran a hand through the boy’s hair. Harry mewled at the tug and settled his hands at the other boy’s hips, rubbing calming circles with his thumbs. “Rosy cheeks,” Louis continued, placing his own cheek against Harry’s and fluttering his eye lashes to tickle the sensitive skin there. 

He moved to nip at his jaw before coming back to settle on Harry’s lips. “Pretty pink lips,” Louis muttered as he enveloped them with his own, losing control for only a moment before pulling back with a quiet smack and looking into the younger boy’s eyes. 

“Beautiful green eyes that make me lose my breath every day,” he whispered as if he had just revealed a deep, hidden secret. 

“And you’re just safe and warm and bright and you’re my favorite color,” Louis concluded triumphantly. 

Harry reached up and grabbed the smaller boy’s neck, taking only a moment to stare at the beautiful creature placed before him, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky, before he guided the boy’s lips back to his own and kissed him earnestly. His fingers played with the soft tufts of hair at the base of his neck and scratched lightly down the tanned boy’s back. 

“That was like five different colors, Lou,” he muttered clumsily into the beautiful boy’s lips. 

“Shut up,” Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, “I was being romantic.”

“I love you,” Harry smiled before reaching his head up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Harry sighed and rolled Louis off of him, moving so that his body was curled around the smaller boy's from behind. Harry’s larger hands held tightly around Louis’ smaller ones and his long leg slotted between Louis’ soft thighs. The older boy sighed and relaxed back into the warm body encompassing him. 

Soon enough their breathing evened out, though still not quite in sync the way their heartbeats had been trained to be, and they both edged the brink of sleep. 

“You’re my favorite color, too,” Harry whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please excuse (and feel free to point out) any typos. I'm too lazy to edit.  
> Feedback is welcome at my tumblr yoursunkissedlight :)


End file.
